Power and Control
by mcmartinis
Summary: ((AU)) Scott's living the dream. He's the most popular kid in school, the most likely to succeed out of all his classmates and he's got four best friends he wouldn't trade for the world. Life is good. That is..until it all goes straight to hell.
1. Chapter 1

"Hi Scott!"

That Weird Kid (Scott has yet to figure out his name) with braces says, leaning awkwardly against the adjacent locker.

Scott sighs. Forces a grin onto his lips. Slams his locker shut.

He aims the grin in The Kid's direction, giving him his signature nod. Starts to walk away (happy he's crossed _be nice to some loser today_ off of his mental daily checklist) when The Kid grabs a flimsy hold of his arm.

Scott chuckles, his eyebrows shooting upwards. He stares pointedly at The Kid's hand and in an instant it falls.

"Sorry!" The Kid says, his eyes alarmingly wide. "I-I just wanted to give you something."

He blushes then smiles and Scott finally notices the CD case in his hand. He stares blankly at it and then The Kid.

The Kid rubs the back of his neck with his free hand- glancing at Scott every few seconds- and after what seems like much deliberation exhales slowly and gives Scott the CD case.

Scott frowns, examining the case for foul play but all he sees is one side with the words _For Scott_ in black marker and on the other side a hastily scrawled tracklist.

"Is this..a Mixed Tape?!" Scott says, managing somehow to keep a straight face.

The Kid grins, excitement rolling off of him like a palpable scent "Most people call it a..Mixed CD nowadays but-" The Kid shrugs "Potatoe..Puhtawtoe."

Scott's smile fades "Well..I'm not most people."

The Kid shakes his head quickly, color draining from his face "Oh no..I-I didn't mean to imply that you were..It's just..y-you said Mixed Tape instead of Mixed CD and I-I thought you should know that most people don't call it that anymore..j-just in case you wanted to know what most people call it now but you probably know already and I'm sorry for m-making it seem like you d-"

Scott laughs. Puts a hand on The Kid's shoulder, squeezing it as he says "I'm just fucking with you."

The Kid relaxes instantly. Exhales putting a hand over his heart "You got me good." He says and something in his voice..or the way he's looking at Scott, makes Scott drop the hand he has on his shoulder.

"Yeah I did." Scott replies quietly.

They stare at each other- in silence- for a while. Scott realizes it's _too_ long of awhile when The Kid swallows stepping half an inch closer. Scott clears his throat (thankful the hallway is empty) and says

"No but seriously..did Isaac or..Cora put you up to this?"

He smiles with a knowing grin when The Kid doesn't respond. "You can tell me..I promise I won't get mad."

The Kid blinks, his head tilting slightly to the side as he shakes it "No..nobody put me up to anything."

Scott raises his eyebrows "So _you_ made..a Mixed CD for me..all by yourself?"

The Kid nods and Scott breathes out a quick laugh "Dude...that's kinda weird."

The Kid frowns seemingly confused "It is?"

Scott nods, smiling sympathetically "Yeah..pretty much."

The Kid deflates immediately. Glances away "I guess I didn't really think about it..I just wanted to make you something and I heard you mention to Cora the other day in Mr. Harris' class that you like indie bands-" The Kid pauses, glances up at Scott with a weak smile "But now that you mention it..I guess it is kinda weird."

The Kid rubs hastily at his nose then lets his hands fall back down to his sides "Sorry for..bothering you."

He starts to walk away and for a few seconds Scott lets him but then he rolls his eyes sighing.

"Hey!" Scott calls out.

The Kid turns around "Yeah?"

Scott pretends not to notice how watery The Kid's eyes have gotten and says "Thanks for the.." Shakes his head, shrugs "..Mixed CD."

The Kid lights up like a Christmas tree and miraculously Scott manages not to groan.

"Anything for you." The Kid says, freezes, a blush creeping up his cheeks. Scott makes a face.

"Ugh..Okay then..I'm gonna go..and I guess I"ll see you around..tomorrow." Scott says.

He doesn't wait for a response, turns around instead and speed walks down the hallway. He relaxes once he's made it outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott doesn't see The Kid around school- after the Mixed CD incident -for several weeks but by then it's the furthest thing from his mind. He's too busy freaking out about the dog bite he'd gotten (during one of his midnight runs) over the weekend.

At least..he hopes it was a dog.

Scott's checking it out, showering in the boys locker room when he hears someone softly inhale behind him.

"Come back when I'm done!" Scott says authoritatively. He glances over his shoulder to show whoever it is he means business then blinks in surprise when he realizes it's The Kid.

Scott turns around fully, chuckles "Hey You...Where you been?"

"Huh?" The Kid says distractedly, holding a vaguely familiar towel in his left hand.

Scott realizes The Kid's braces are gone the second after he realizes _he_ initiated a conversation with The Kid..completely naked. Scott blushes, then frowns at the towel in The Kid's hand, first with confusion and then mild horror. He squints

"Is that..Is that my towel?!"

The Kid looks away sheepishly "Um...Yeah." The words drag out of his mouth as if he's talking in slow motion.

"Oh. My. God." Scott says.

Walks over to The Kid to snatch the towel away but The Kid's grip is surprisingly strong. He tugs at the towel harder but The Kid holds on, his eyes darting from Scott's eyes to..further down.

"Can you just give me my towel?! I'm really _not_ in the mood for any of your weird shit today."

The Kid doesn't answer, reaches out with his empty hand to graze the bite on the side of Scott's stomach. Scott flinches away at the contact and The Kid chooses then to look up at him.

"When did you get the bite?" The Kid asks, his voice urgent.

"Just give me my towel..you freak." Scott says wearily. The Kid blinks, seemingly offended and hands Scott his towel.

"Thank you!" Scott says, wrapping the towel around his waist securely. He starts to walk around The Kid but is stopped by a forceful hand on his chest.

"When did you get the bite?" The Kid repeats and Scott shrugs. "Why do you even care?"

"Because it's important!" The Kid says frowning and Scott chuckles briefly without feeling. "Oh is it? Is it really?"

He pushes The Kid's hand aside trying to get out but The Kid blocks him.

"Scott this isn't a joke!"

Scott glares, moves into The Kid's space "Look Kid..I don't know you..I don't _want_ to know you..but I will give you some advice" Scott crowds in closer while The Kid shrinks back.

"If you..mess with me again..I'll fucking end you. Do you understand me?"

The Kid grits his teeth, nods.

"_Good_..Now move of out of my way."

The Kid complies but as Scott leaves he says "If you ever wanna talk..my numbers in the CD case."

Scott glances over his shoulder in bewilderment "That's never gonna happen!"

The Kid frowns.

"Never. Gonna. Happen." Scott reiterates then turns back around and bolts out of there.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks afterward, when Scott's having fucked up dreams about killing his friends and shadows with red and blue eyes- he reconsiders The Kid's offer. He decides against it (again) until he arrives at school.

In the front of the school, Police tape and Police cars surround a yellow school bus. Blood spattered on the windows. Scott makes his way inside the front entrance in a daze when Isaac catches up with him.

"Did you hear what happened?" Isaac asks falling into step with Scott.

"No." Scott says, his thoughts jumping around wildly in his head.

"Someone from the school was murdered." Isaac says, an intense look in his eyes.

Scott pales "Murdered?"

Isaac nods nonchalantly.

"Who?!"

"Who got killed or-" Isaac lowers his voice smirking "-who did the killing?"

"Ugh Both?!" Scott replies. Isaac shrugs. "Nobody really knows the details but that Stilinski kid."

"Who?" Scott asks as Isaac stops at his locker. Scott watches him yank it open, eyeing the contents inside with mild curiosity.

"You know-" Isaac says, pausing to move his textbooks around. When he eventually finds the one he wants he tugs it out, shuts his locker and leans against it glancing at Scott.

"-The one that's always following you around like a lost puppy." Isaac continues grinning mischievously. Scott makes a face.

"Oh God..don't even get me started on that kid."

Isaac shrugs "He's not that bad. Ever since he got rid of those dorky braces it's like..he's a completely different person." Scott gives him a pointed look.

"Hey it's not just me..Erica and Cora think so too-" Isaac leans in, smirking "-Especially Cora."

Scott rolls his eyes.

"Plus he's better than half the guys on our lacrosse team now and-"

"-What?!" Scott says and Isaac laughs.

"I know you've been kinda out of it lately..but you're seriously gonna act like you haven't noticed how good he's gotten?"

Isaac starts to add something else when Scott doesn't respond but stops midsentence murmuring "Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

"Huh?" Scott asks but gets it a second later when The Kid walks up to them. He nods at Isaac then focuses on Scott.

Isaac stands up straighter, shoving The Kid playfully "Hey..You were _awesome_ in practice yesterday."

The Kid blushes, grins "Thanks."

Scott glances over at Isaac as he looks The Kid up and down.

Isaac grins cheekily "You are..so welcome."

Scott presses his lips together, willing himself not to laugh and looks away.

The Kid clears his throat "Hey Scott..can I talk to you for a sec?"

Scott pointedly ignores him _and_ the brief frown Isaac shoots his way.

Isaac crosses his arms "Don't mind him Stilinski..He just got off on the wrong side of the bed this morning." He smiles sweetly afterwards "Didn't you Scott?"

The Kid chuckles and Scott gives him a warning glare. Isaac rolls his eyes, exhales

"Well..I'm gonna go to class.._You two have fun_." Scott's eyes balloon in size as he grabs a tight hold of Isaac's arm- shaking his head stiffly.

Isaac dips his head towards Scott's ear "You better play nice McCall-" Isaac murmurs

"-If the kid keeps doing what he's doing..he'll be ruling the school with us in no time..and you don't want to have a rival this early in the game do you?"

Scott gives him a pleading look and Isaac pats his shoulder, nods at The Kid and eases away down the hall. Scott shoots The Kid another warning glare when he settles against Isaac's locker and just as The Kid's mouth opens the bell rings.

"Saved by the bell." Scott mumbles to himself with a smirk. Begins heading down the hall when The Kid blocks him.

"This again?..Seriously?"

"I need to talk to you." The Kid says plainly.

"I don't care!" Scott replies moving in a different direction but The Kid blocks him again and Scott sees red. He grabs a handful of his shirt and slams him against the nearest locker.

"Leave me alone!" Scott all but yells. Holds onto The Kid's shirt so tightly Scott can hear the fabric tearing.

The Kid pales searching Scott's eyes frantically "Scott..I need you to _calm down_." Scott grips him tighter at that.

"You're so fucking annoying! You think just because your stupid braces are gone and you've _magically_ developed athletic ability overnight that you're somebody special now?!"

Scott slams him into the lockers harder "You were nothing then and you're nothing now! You'll always be nothing!"

"Scott!" He hears a voice call out behind him. Scott stills.

"Scott?" The Kid says softly and Scott blinks, his grip loosening and then tightening again.

"Shut up Stiles! You're confusing him!"

Stiles aims an incredulous look over Scott's shoulder "_How_ _am I_ confusing him?!"

"You just..are okay?! Now be quiet!" Stiles frowns but manages to keep his mouth shut.

"Scott.." The voice says, quieter than before but firm. It sounds closer. "Scott..I'm gonna need you to let go of Stiles." Scott's grip loosens but he doesn't let go.

"Scott!" The voice says higher now. "Let. Him. Go."

Scott doesn't move. "Now!" The voice says and it's like a light has been switched off in his head.

He blinks, his hands back down at his sides as he stares plainly at..is it Stiles?..Yeah..Stiles..what a weird name. He glances down at the ground, picks up his backpack, slings it over his shoulder and turns around. Scott blinks in surprise at what he finds in front of him.

"Um..Hi?" He says as Stiles eases around him, standing a few feet away from them.

"So remember earlier-" Stiles says crossing his arms "-when I said I needed to talk to you?"

"Yeah?" Scott says distractedly.

"Well-" Stiles shrugs "-We can..pretty much start that conversation now."

Stiles huffs out a breath "But first..Introductions!" He says with faux enthusiasm.

"Allison this is Scott.." Stiles says glancing at Allison as he motions to Scott. "And Scott this..is Allison." Stiles finishes glancing at Scott as he motions to Allison.

Allison grins- tucking a few strands of her honey brown hair behind her left ear. Scott smiles back.

"Hi Scott." Allison says holding out her hand. When Scott shakes it she says "It's nice to finally put a face to the name."

Scott frowns briefly in confusion and Allison smirks "We have quite a few things in common-" Allison juts her head in Stiles' direction "-not including this one."

"Yeah?" Scott says, his frown dissipating.

"Oh yeah..definitely." Allison nods, smiles after but the coldness in her eyes makes Scott weary.

"I..should get to class." Scott says moving forward but Allison and Stiles block him.

"No-" Allison says patting his arm "-I think you should come with us."

She gives Stiles an imperceptible nod and then moves near Scott, looping her arm protectively around his shoulders.

"It'll only take a second." Allison says smiling briefly as she maneuvers them both down the empty hallway. Stiles shuffling behind them.

"Where are we going?" Scott asks reluctantly. He feels Allison shrug "On a little adventure."

When they've made it outside the school a few minutes later and Scott's being lightly jostled into what he assumes is Allison's jeep, Scott realizes this _little adventure_ they're on, is going to take a while.


End file.
